A Decisão de Seto Kaiba
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Seto e Joey namoram há oito meses e tudo parece correr bem. Contudo, uma visita de Serenity vai ser o começo das dúvidas de Seto, pois ela diz-lhe que Joey não está completamente feliz. O que poderá Seto fazer para mudar isso? Oneshot.


**Título: **A Decisão de Seto Kaiba

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Seto e Joey namoram há oito meses e tudo parece correr bem. Contudo, uma visita de Serenity vai ser o começo das dúvidas de Seto, pois ela diz-lhe que Joey não está completamente feliz. O que poderá Seto fazer para mudar isso? Oneshot.

**A Decisão de Seto Kaiba**

Seto Kaiba entrou pela porta da frente da mansão, com a sua pasta na mão. Fechou a porta apressadamente. Lá fora nevava e estava bastante frio, enquanto dentro da mansão estava uma temperatura bastante agradável graças ao aquecimento central. Seto dirigiu-se à biblioteca da mansão e pousou a sua pasta em cima da sua secretária. De seguida tirou do pescoço o cachecol azul e branco que tinha usado em todos os dias dessa semana.

O cachecol tinha-lhe sido oferecido por Joey e só por isso já tinha um valor sentimental. Além disso, com o frio que se fazia sentir, o cachecol era muito útil. Seto pousou o cachecol numa cadeira e lembrou-se do dia em que Joey lhe tinha oferecido o cachecol, pela altura em que tinham feito seis meses de namoro. Agora, já tinham passado dois meses desde essa data. Enquanto Seto estava pensativo, a porta da biblioteca abriu-se e Joey entrou, sorrindo.

"Seto, bem me parecia que tinhas sido tu a chegar." disse Joey, aproximando-se. "Porque é que não tocaste à campainha? Eu ou o mordomo tínhamos ido abrir-te a porta."

"Eu ainda sei pegar numa chave e abrir uma porta, Joey." disse Seto, de modo sarcástico. "Não estou inutilizado, que eu saiba."

"Não. Estás de óptima saúde." disse Joey, dando um beijo rápido ao namorado. "Como é que correu o teu dia?"

"O costume. Pessoas chatas que querem fazer negócios e tentam enganar-me, mas eu acabo por lhes dar a volta e saio a ganhar. Reuniões que demoram imenso tempo e em que praticamente não se decide nada. E frio. Esteve bastante frio. Tive de sair da Kaiba Corporation duas vezes para ir às reuniões, que decidiram fazer noutros pontos da cidade e apanhei imenso frio. Mas o cachecol que me deste ajudou a suportá-lo."

"Ainda bem. É para isso que ele serve. Lembro-me de, antes ainda de começarmos a namorar, pensar que uma prenda que seria perfeita para ti seria um cachecol." disse Joey.

"Porquê?"

"Porque o cachecol serve para aquecer e tu tinhas uma atitude tão fria que eu pensava que um cachecol poderia aquecer-te o coração, por assim dizer." explicou Joey.

"Estou a ver. Percebo mais ou menos a tua lógica. Mas só me deste o cachecol ao fim de seis meses de namoro. Ainda pensavas que eu era assim tão frio?" perguntou Seto, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Joey sorriu e abanou a cabeça.

"Depois dos seis meses, já não. Ofereci-te o cachecol porque achei que era um bom presente e que a cor combinava contigo e com os teus olhos."

"Assim acho melhor." disse Seto. "Mas tenho de admitir que antigamente era muito mais fechado. A tua influência fez-me mudar. Agora até já consigo sorrir."

"Tenho de admitir que tens feito progressos." disse Joey, sorrindo abertamente. "Agora já és mais animado, já alinhas mais nas coisas, já sorris e já consegues demonstrar o que sentes. Bem, pelo menos comigo e com o Mokuba, o que já não é mau."

Seto aproximou-se mais de Joey, agarrou-o pela cintura e beijou-o. Joey pôs os braços à volta do pescoço de Seto e aprofundou o beijo. A campainha da porta tocou. Pouco depois, Mokuba abriu a porta da biblioteca e entrou, encontrando Seto e Joey ainda a beijaram-se. Mokuba tossiu afectadamente.

"Desculpem estar a interromper a vossa troca de saliva." começou Mokuba. Joey e Seto quebraram o beijo e olharam para ele. Joey continuou com os braços à volta do pescoço de Seto. "Mas vim avisar que a Serenity já chegou."

"A Serenity?" perguntou Seto, confuso, olhando de seguida para Joey. "A tua irmã?"

"Sim. Esqueci-me de te dizer, Seto. A Serenity ligou hoje de manhã. Tu já tinhas saído para ires para a Kaiba Corporation e depois como não vieste almoçar, não te contei. Também não liguei para a empresa para te dizer, porque tinhas coisas mais importantes com que te preocupar." explicou Joey. "Como eu estava a dizer, a Serenity ligou a dizer que queria vir ver-me. E eu disse-lhe que podia vir e que podia ficar aqui o tempo que quisesse. Fiz mal?"

"Não, claro que não." respondeu Seto, olhando o namorado nos olhos. "Ela é tua irmã e tu agora vives aqui, por isso a mansão também é tua e podes convidar quem quiseres para passar aqui um tempo. Claro que não quero cá hospedado nenhum possível rival meu."

"Possível rival?" perguntou Joey, confuso. "O queres dizer?"

"Estava a referir-me a alguém que te quisesse roubar de mim." respondeu Seto. "Corria-o a pontapé daqui para fora."

"Seto, é de ti que eu gosto e de mais ninguém. Mais ninguém tem hipótese de me conquistar." disse Joey.

"Vocês são tão melosos." disse Mokuba, fazendo uma carantonha. "Estão com sorte em estar frio, porque se estivesse calor, são tão melosos que derretiam."

"Um dia, quando estiveres apaixonado, já não vai pensar da mesma forma que pensas agora, Mokuba." disse Joey. "E depois veremos quem é que é meloso."

Pouco depois, os três saíram da biblioteca e dirigiram-se à sala de estar, onde Serenity os esperava. Ao ver Joey, correu a abraçar o irmão, cumprimentando de seguida Seto.

"É um prazer rever-te." disse Seto, de maneira cordial. "Espero que fiques o tempo que quiseres. A sua mansão está à tua disposição."

"Obrigada, Kaiba." agradeceu Serenity, virando-se para Joey de seguida. "Tinhas razão Joey. Ele agora está muito mais simpático."

Joey sorriu à irmã, enquanto Seto revirava os olhos.

"Ei, eu continuo aqui." disse ele. "Ao menos podiam guardar esses comentários para quando eu não estivesse presente."

"Porquê? Afinal, é um elogio, não é?" perguntou Serenity.

"Estou a perceber que a sinceridade e dizerem as coisas sem pensar vem de família." disse Seto.

"Ok, talvez não esteja assim tão simpático." murmurou Serenity.

Seto revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada sobre o comentário de Serenity. Pouco depois, o mordomo veio anunciar que o jantar ia ser servido. Seto, Joey, Serenity e Mokuba foram até à sala de jantar, sentaram-se e o jantar começou.

"Como é que está a mãe, Serenity?" perguntou Joey.

"Está tudo bem com ela." respondeu Serenity, sem aprofundar muito o assunto.

Serenity sabia que Joey e a mãe deles nunca tinham sido muito próximos, principalmente depois da mãe de ambos ter levado Serenity consigo quando se tinha divorciado do pai deles e deixado Joey para trás. A partir daí, Joey e a mãe tinham-se vido poucas vezes e não costumavam falar muito um do outro.

O jantar decorreu normalmente. Joey e Serenity conversaram bastante durante o jantar e Mokuba fazia comentários ocasionais. Seto decidira remeter-se ao silêncio, observando os outros e comendo. Seto tinha notado que Serenity lhe tinha lançado alguns olhares e estava apreensivo. Não que pensasse que ela queria alguma coisa com ele, mas Seto achava que alguma coisa se passava na cabeça de Serenity para ela lhe lançar aqueles olhares. Apenas não sabia o que era.

Depois do jantar, os quatro reuniram-se na sala de estar. Mokuba quis que todos jogassem ao Pictonary e os outros aceitaram. Seto fez equipa com Joey e venceram com facilidade, pois Seto conseguia desenhar bastante bem e apesar de Joey desenhar bastante mal, Seto conseguia sempre perceber o que o desenho significava antes do tempo para adivinhar ter terminado.

O tempo passou e Mokuba queixou-se de estar a ficar com sono. Seto apressou-se a mandá-lo ir dormir e Mokuba assim fez. Serenity e Joey sentaram-se no sofá a ver televisão e Seto decidiu sentar-se na sua poltrona favorita a ler um livro.

"Eu, o Seto, o Mokuba e os outros fomos ao parque de diversões no mês passado." disse Joey, à irmã. "Eu contei-te, não contei?"

"Sim. Disseste que te tinhas divertido muito." respondeu Serenity.

"Sim, foi muito divertido. Foi difícil convencer o Seto a vir connosco, mas consegui." disse Joey, sorrindo. "Tirámos algumas fotografias. Estão no meu quarto e do Seto. Eu vou lá buscá-las para te mostrar. Já volto."

Joey saiu da sala. Seto levantou os olhos do livro para o ver sair e depois voltou a sua atenção novamente para a leitura. Mas não tinham sequer passado dez segundos quando Seto viu que Serenity se tinha levantado e se tinha aproximado dele.

"Precisas de alguma coisa?" perguntou Seto, olhando para Serenity.

"Por acaso, precisava de falar contigo. Não dá muito jeito para falar com o Joey por perto, por isso temos pouco tempo." respondeu Serenity.

"Sobre o que queres falar?"

"Sobre tu e o Joey, evidentemente. Eu sei que ele é o irmão mais velho e se preocupa comigo, mas eu também me preocupo com ele. E quero que ele esteja feliz."

"Quero o mesmo." disse Seto.

"Eu sei que vocês já namoram há oito meses. E sei que o meu irmão gosta muito de ti e tu dele, mas estou preocupada com o futuro."

"O que é que queres dizer?"

"Vocês são muito diferentes. O Joey tem estado sempre em contacto comigo pelo telefone ou pela internet. Ele conta-me todas as coisas, boas e más. E apesar de ter tido momentos muito felizes desde que começaram a namorar, também tiveram momentos menos bons."

"Que eu saiba, isso é completamente normal. Somos um casal, com as suas alegrias e problemas, como qualquer outro. Nenhum de nós é perfeito." disse Seto. "Mas não digas ao Joey que eu disse que eu não era perfeito."

Serenity sorriu perante o comentário de Seto, mas voltou a ficar séria de seguida.

"Ele queixa-se que tu trabalhas muito e que por vezes tens pouco tempo para ele. E também há ocasiões em que vais viajar e ficas fora por uns dias. Sei que é por causa dos negócios, mas é complicado para o Joey." disse Serenity.

"Eu sei que nem sempre estou presente. Mas tenho uma empresa para gerir. Não é fácil. Eu faço o que posso, mas não me consigo dividir em dois. Se tenho reuniões marcadas para fora daqui por uns dias, tenho de ir e mais nada. O Joey sabe disso."

"Eu só quero que ele não se magoe. Kaiba, vocês fazem um casal bonito, gostam um do outro, mas não sei se com o teu estilo de vida o Joey irá aguentar para sempre. Ele precisa de alguém que tenha tempo para ele. Pelo menos, mais tempo do que tu lhe dás." disse Serenity. "Ele tem tudo nesta mansão. Criados, coisas boas, mas não te tem a ti o tempo suficiente."

"Serenity, sem querer parecer rude, a minha falta de tempo não tem nada a ver contigo. Se houver problemas, será entre mim e o teu irmão e nós iremos conseguir resolvê-los. Peço-te que não te intrometas nas nossas vidas."

Serenity abanou a cabeça e depois suspirou.

"Tudo bem. Assim farei. Isto, enquanto o meu irmão estiver bem. Porque se ele deixar de estar bem por tua causa, lamento, mas vou aconselhá-lo a deixar-te. Ele agora parece animado e sorridente. Até pode estar assim perto de ti, mas na verdade, por dentro, não está assim tão feliz como quer deixar parecer. Acho que ele não é totalmente feliz contigo."

A expressão de Seto endureceu, mas ele não chegou a dizer nada, porque nesse momento Joey voltou a entrar na sala, trazendo consigo as fotografias do dia que tinha passado no parque de diversões.

"Desculpa a demora Serenity, mas já não sabia exactamente onde as tinha posto." disse Joey. "Hum, passa-se alguma coisa? Vocês estão com umas caras estranhas."

"Não se passa nada." disse Serenity, sorrindo ao irmão. "Mostra-me as fotografias."

Joey mostrou as fotografias a Serenity, que continuou a fingir que nada se tinha passado. Algum tempo depois, todos se foram deitar. Joey abraçou-se ao namorado, pois gostava de dormir sempre em contacto com Seto. Por seu lado, Seto estava pensativo.

"Seto, passa-se alguma coisa?" perguntou Joey. "Estás muito pensativo. É por causa da Serenity?"

"Da Serenity? Porque é que haveria de estar pensativo por causa dela?" perguntou Seto, sem responder à pergunta de Joey.

"Não sei. Agora ainda estás mais calado do que o costume. Não gostaste que ela viesse passar aqui uns tempos, não foi?" perguntou Joey.

"Não tem nada a ver com isso. Ela é tua irmã e pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser. Não me incomoda. E agora vamos dormir que eu estou cansado."

Joey suspirou, mas não disse mais nada. Pouco depois, os dois tinham adormecido. No dia seguinte, Seto foi trabalhar de manhã, pois era Sábado, mas voltou para casa à hora do almoço e não foi trabalhar mais. Joey decidiu levar Serenity para ir ver Yugi e os outros, mas Seto decidiu ficar na mansão e convenceu Mokuba a fazer o mesmo. Depois de Serenity e o Joey terem saído, Mokuba foi ter com o irmão à biblioteca.

"Seto, porque é que me convenceste a ficar em vez de ir com o Joey e a Serenity?" perguntou Mokuba, olhando para o irmão, que estava sentado atrás da secretária da biblioteca.

"Eu… só achei que não interessava ires com eles." mentiu Seto.

Mokuba franziu o sobrolho e aproximou-se mais do irmão.

"Estás a mentir. Eu consigo ver claramente que estás a mentir. O que se passa? Tens alguma coisa para me dizer, não tens?" perguntou Mokuba.

Seto hesitou, mas acabou por acenar afirmativamente.

"Queria perguntar-te uma coisa, por isso é que quis que ficasses, mas agora já estava a ficar em dúvida sobre se te devia perguntar ou não." respondeu Seto.

"Ora, sou teu irmão. Podes perguntar-me o que quiseres."

"Mokuba, achas que eu não dou atenção suficiente ao Joey?" perguntou Seto.

Mokuba foi apanhado de surpresa pela pergunta, ficando pensativo de seguida.

"Eu… é complicado de responder a isso, Seto." disse Mokuba. "Quer dizer, tu estás ocupado muitas vezes mas dás a atenção que podes, a mim e ao Joey. Mas respondendo com toda a sinceridade, eu gostava de passar mais tempo contigo e o Joey pensa o mesmo."

"Estou a ver…"

"Mas porque é que perguntas isso agora, Seto? Estás com duvidas sobre o quê?"

Seto suspirou e contou ao irmão sobre a conversa que tinha tido com Serenity na noite anterior. Mokuba pensou um pouco antes de falar novamente.

"Sabes, eu acho que ela pode ter uma certa razão no que disse. O Joey gosta de ti, disso não tenho qualquer dúvida. Mas não sei se ele vai aguentar que tu tenhas pouco tempo para ele durante muito tempo. Vocês já namoram há oito meses e até agora tem corrido bem, mas o Joey já se queixou algumas vezes da tua ausência e pouca disponibilidade para estares connosco."

"Ele queixou-se disso? Falou contigo? Ele nunca me disse nada a mim." disse Seto. "Perto de mim, ele está sempre sorridente."

"Não te quer aborrecer. O Joey sabe que se tens pouco tempo para ele e para mim se deve ao teu trabalho e não a uma escolha pessoal de estares afastado de nós. Por isso não te disse nada, mas quando estás fora por uns dias, ele anda mais triste, é claro." explicou Mokuba.

"Então ele não está feliz. A Serenity tinha razão. Se continuar assim, vou acabar por o perder."

"Não quer dizer que isso aconteça, Seto. Dizem que o amor supera tudo, mas não sei…"

Seto ficou calado durante alguns minutos. Mokuba sentou-se num sofá e decidiu esperar até que o irmão estivesse pronto a continuar a conversa.

"Como é que eu posso mudar?" perguntou Seto, subitamente, quebrando o silêncio.

"Sabes, a resposta mais óbvia é trabalhares menos, para teres mais tempo livre." respondeu Mokuba.

"Trabalhar menos… mas eu tenho sempre imensas coisas para fazer na empresa."

"Arranja mais trabalhadores para fazerem parte do teu trabalho." sugeriu Mokuba. "Eu sei que tu achas que só tu é que consegues fazer as coisas bem feitas, mas há muitos profissionais que te poderiam ajudar."

"Não sei… não quero arriscar o futuro da empresa."

"Seto, a tua escolha é esta." disse Mokuba. "Ou continuas a trabalhar como agora e te arriscas a perder o Joey ou contratas mais pessoas para te ajudarem com o trabalho importante, apesar de te arriscares a que alguma delas faça asneira e a empresa perca dinheiro. Agora, tu é que tens de decidir o que é mais importante para ti."

Mokuba levantou-se, caminhou até à porta e depois parou, voltando-se para encarar Seto.

"E mais uma coisa. Se escolheres a segunda opção, também me estás a beneficiar a mim, que sou teu irmão e queria passar mais tempo contigo. Mas tu é que sabes. O Joey até te pode deixar. Eu nunca o vou fazer. Mas também não quero que o Joey se vá embora…"

Mokuba saiu da biblioteca e Seto suspirou. Por um lado tinha a sua empresa, do outro tinha Joey e Mokuba.

"_O que hei-de fazer?" perguntava-se Seto. "Nunca vou perder o Mokuba, mas o Joey… se a Serenity tiver razão, então ele não vai aguentar para sempre e vai deixar-me. Mas a empresa… se eu tomo decisões erradas, ela pode ir à falência."_

Seto levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, continuando pensativo. Ficou assim alguns minutos e depois acabou por pousar os olhos no cachecol que Joey lhe tinha oferecido e continuava pousado numa das cadeiras da biblioteca. Seto aproximou-se e pegou nele.

"_Quando o Joey me ofereceu este cachecol, adorei. Pensei para comigo porquê. Era um cachecol normal, como tantos outros. Eu podia comprar centenas de cachecóis se quisesse. Mas a resposta é que este cachecol tinha-me sido dado por alguém especial e só por isso, também era especial." pensou Seto. "Um simples cachecol fez diferença na minha vida. Por causa do Joey. Sem ele, acho que nunca teria prestado atenção nas pequenas coisas da vida, que me passam ao lado, porque não tenho tempo."_

Seto abanou a cabeça.

"_Mas porque é que eu estou com dúvidas? As pessoas mais importantes da minha vida são o Joey e o Mokuba. A empresa é importante, mas mesmo que fosse à falência, eu trabalharia mais e iria conseguir pô-la de pé novamente. Se tiver o Joey e o Mokuba ao meu lado, consigo fazer tudo. É deles que eu preciso."_

Decidido, Seto pegou no seu telemóvel e fez uma série de telefonemas. Passaram-se algumas horas e Serenity e Joey voltaram à mansão.

"Foi muito divertido rever o Yugi e os outros." disse Serenity.

"Eles também gostaram de te ver. Principalmente o Tristan, que se estava praticamente a babar para cima de ti." disse Joey.

"Oh, Joey, não sejas assim. O Tristan é só meu amigo."

"Mas queria ser mais do que isso." disse Joey, abanando a cabeça.

"Eu vou até quarto mudar de roupa. Lá fora estava muito frio, mas aqui está-se muito melhor. Vou vestir algo mais leve. Até já."

Serenity desapareceu pelas escadas que davam até aos quartos. Joey decidiu ir até à biblioteca, pois sabia que Seto costumava passar lá a maioria do tempo quando estava em casa. Bateu à porta e Seto mandou-o entrar. Ao ver Joey entrar, Seto levantou-se da cadeira onde se tinha sentado novamente.

"Já voltaste. Ainda bem." disse Seto. "Tenho de falar contigo sobre uma coisa."

"Estás sério, Seto. O que se passa?" perguntou Joey.

"Senta-te." disse Seto e Joey sentou-se num dos sofás da biblioteca. Seto sentou-se ao lado dele. "Temos de falar sobre nós."

"Sobre nós? Mas passa-se alguma coisa?" perguntou Joey. "Fiz algo que te desagradasse?"

Seto sorriu ao namorado e abanou a cabeça.

"Não Joey, tu não fizeste nada de mal. O problema sou mesmo eu."

"Não compreendo, Seto. O que é que queres dizer com isso?" perguntou Joey, começando a ficar nervoso. "Tu… estás a preparar-te para me dizeres que me vais deixar?"

Seto agarrou as mãos do namorado, para o tentar tranquilizar.

"Não, claro que não. Eu não te quero deixar. Nunca. Por isso mesmo é que tomei uma decisão, para evitar que acabássemos por nos separar." respondeu Seto. "Quero que me digas o que realmente sentes por eu trabalhar tanto e ter de viajar com alguma frequência."

"Seto… é o teu trabalho. Eu compreendo que tenhas de trabalhar muito para conseguires manter a empresa a funcionar normalmente. Nunca me ouviste queixar por causa disso, pois não?"

"Não. O problema é esse. Queixa-te. Não sejas politicamente correcto e diz-me o que sentes realmente. Não ficas zangado por eu não ter tempo para ti? Ou triste?"

"Zangado… não. Já te disse que compreendo que não tens muito tempo por causa da empresa. Triste… talvez. Na verdade, gostava que passasses mais tempo comigo. Gostava que pudéssemos estar mais tempo juntos. Não me interessa se não fossemos a lado nenhum. Só me interessava estar contigo."

Seto abanou a cabeça, aproximou-se mais e beijou Joey. Joey correspondeu de imediato e os dois ficaram a beijar-se por alguns segundos.

"Devias ter-me dito como te sentias, Joey." disse Seto. "Tu tens razão. Não tenho muito tempo para ti, nem para o Mokuba. E isso pode ainda não te afectar demasiado, mas no futuro poderia ser o ponto principal para a nossa ruptura."

"Achas que eu te deixaria por não teres muito tempo para mim?"

"Parece-me que outros tiveram essa percepção antes de mim." respondeu Seto. "Mas é uma possibilidade. E tu sabes que acabarias por querer estar comigo mais tempo. E começariam as discussões. E depois, seria o fim do nosso namoro."

"Talvez tenhas razão." disse Joey. "Acho que eu acabarei por ficar zangado por não teres tempo para mim. E porque é que me estás a dizer isto? Queres acabar tudo agora, para não termos este tipo de discussões no futuro? Por tu não teres tempo para mim?"

"Joey, já disse que não quero acabar o namoro. Só que percebi, graças à Serenity e ao Mokuba, que se não passar mais tempo contigo, vou perder-te. E depois a empresa deixará de ter um significado para mim. Tu e o Mokuba é que são importantes. Por isso, resolvi contratar mais pessoas para fazerem parte do meu trabalho e assim posso ter mais tempo para estar contigo e com o Mokuba."

De imediato, Joey sorriu.

"Estás mesmo a falar a sério, Seto?"

"Muito a sério. Tenho de aproveitar o tempo que tenho para estar contigo e com o Mokuba. Não posso dedicar-me só à empresa, senão acabo por perder a outra parte da minha vida. Aquela parte importante onde estás tu e o Mokuba. E não quero isso."

Joey não deixou Seto dizer mais nada e beijou-o. Depois de quebrarem o beijou, Joey continuou a sorrir.

"Seto, obrigado."

"Não tens de me agradecer, cachorrinho. Isto vai ser bom para os dois. Ou os três, incluindo o Mokuba. Vou começar a tirar os fins-de-semana de folga e podemos fazer o que vocês quiserem."

"De certeza? Olha que isso é uma promessa, Seto. Depois vais ter de alinhar no que eu e o Mokuba quisermos."

"Eu sei. Também, já alinhei e fui ao parque de diversões, não foi? Qualquer coisa que vocês planeiem a seguir, não pode ser muito pior." disse Seto, com um sorriso irónico.

"Ah, não te queixes Seto. Que eu saiba, não fui eu que decidi ir à casa do terror quando fomos ao parque de diversões. E também não fui eu que decidi, quando já lá estávamos dentro, que seria engraçado irmos para um canto escuro. E não fui eu que te puxei para lá e te comecei a beijar."

"Ok, declaro-me culpado disso. Hum, agora lembrando-me disso, até foi bastante divertida essa parte." disse Seto, sorrindo. "Sabes o que é que podíamos fazer? Íamos para a minha cabana nas montanhas, fazer ski. E eu podia usar o cachecol que me deste."

"Parece-me uma óptima ideia." disse Joey. "E levamos o Mokuba e a Serenity. Enquanto eles se entretêm um ao outro, aproveitamos para ficar os dois sozinhos. E divertimo-nos."

Seto concordou e os dois voltaram a beijar-se. Fora da biblioteca, Mokuba fechou a porta com cuidado, sorrindo para Serenity de seguida.

"Fizemos-lhe um grande favor." disse Serenity. "Eles agora estão bem e o Kaiba já vai ter mais tempo para o Joey."

"E para mim também." disse Mokuba.

"E parece que podemos começar a preparar as nossas coisas para irmos passar uns dias na vossa cabana da montanha." disse Serenity.

"Vamos preparar tudo, então. Vai ser muito divertido!"

Enquanto Mokuba e Serenity corriam escadas acima para irem preparar as suas coisas, Seto e Joey continuaram na biblioteca, trocando carinhos. Seto acabou por tirar férias alguns dias depois e todos foram passar alguns dias à cabana na montanha. A determinada altura, Seto e Joey foram apanhados por Serenity numa posição um pouco comprometedora e ela aprendeu a bater à porta antes de entrar no quarto dos outros.


End file.
